


A Dream LO Cast

by Chillmonger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fan Casting, Live Action Casting, May Your Dream Cast Be Stuck In Yours, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, This Idea Lives In My Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmonger/pseuds/Chillmonger
Summary: So I liveeee for just about every update to you guys' work and while I'm no writer, I really wanted to join in the fun. I love this fandom and story so much that all these little ideas just pop into my head ON THE REGULAR‼️ So I wanted to share my perfect Live Action Casting for LO‼️ I absolutely LOVE casting because the opportunities are pretty much endless, and while this isn’t my first, I really love being able to get all the possibilities out of one thing, it really makes you guys work come alive for me‼️Anywhoooo(Keep in mind this is MY DREAM CAST🥴, if you have one of your own ideas about who would perfect the role please share it, (I <3 seeing different ones‼️)My plan is to release 2 at a time, but anywhooo I hope you like it, and if you dont act like you do🤗.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoy these never ending ideas that I can't seem to get out of my head. Hopefully writing them down will help🤗.
> 
> First up is Psyche....

So the reason I wanted to start with Psyche is because she is one of my favorite characters, and it appears at first she's that type of chick to be underestimated but I'm sure we all see past that. Surface wise I think she is just effing A-DOR-A-BLE‼️, and because of that I wanted to "cast" someone who makes me feel the same way. Psyche is an effortless beauty and I wanted to capture that with this first round pick LOL‼️ I also wanted her to be a beauty that could rival my Aphrodite pick (coming soon) because I low key live for drama🥴. Psyche also gives these unproblematic vibes, the kind where she seems like she can be friends with anyone. These reasons are why I chose LAURA HARRIER‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her roles in Spiderman: Homecoming, and more recently Netflix's Hollywood.

How cute is sheeee‼️‼️‼️  
  


**The scene I’d be most excited to see I think would be Psyche in her village about to be married or her & Eros’ first time. What’d be yours?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo what'd think, please share your ideas for who you think could top my girl‼️
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR CHECKING ME OUT‼️
> 
> Next Up.......Apollo😒


	2. Apollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Apollo (I know🙄, I know🙄) I just want to get it over with.

First let me say I love all the actors I chose for these "roles", they have at least one project I was obsessed with that put them on my radar. This is why it hurt me so much to cast this guy, he's so fun to watch, and so cute, and so well suited to whatever he's working on. He was my first choice to pull this role off because, like Apollo, he has an unassuming look about him, which was interesting because I think that's how Apollo is able to endear himself to people, by LOOKING like a good guy any girl would be happy with. Keep in mind I am not saying my pick is a predator of ANY SORT nor to my knowledge has he engaged in any such behavior. I think he is able to wear any emotion well, and I believe that skill would be good for a character with "several faces". I had a thought for just a moment he may have been more suited to Ares, but you'll soon see why I decided against that. That being said for the role of Apollo (bleh) I chose the incredibly and handsomely talented THEO JAMES‼️‼️‼️ Best known for his work in the Divergent Series and more recently the show Sanditon.

**The scene I’d be most excited to see would have to be the scene Apollo made breakfast for everyone and the conversation between him & Persephone that followed or the moment Hades dropped Persephone off home and Asspollo was waiting. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES? NO? MAYBE SO???
> 
> What do you think? Who's your 1st draft pick for Apollo?
> 
> Next up...Artemis!


	3. Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Artemis (I thought it best to keep the twins together, meh sue me.)

I only recently came across this pick for the Lovely Artemis in the last couple of months. I wanted to keep the twins together because though they are not the same race they really have this 'IT' factor about them, and I wanted you guys to see them side-by-side. Even though in the webtoon Artemis and Apollo are the same color, I threw all that out the window, because I like how everyone is 'different colors' but still family (I'm not sure that's what the creator meant by her illustration choices, but I like the thought). Though I have only seen a couple of works from this young lady, I really like the austerity she's able to bring to her roles, and though Artemis has her moments she really has a palpable sense of maturity. Artemis is the definition of a "BAD B*TCH" and this is only compounded with the vow she has taken. I did have a backup for this and it was just SOOOO CLOSEEE😫 that I am going to post both, BUT my numero uno for the role of Artemis is none other than up and coming baddie.....ELLA BALINSKA‼️‼️‼️ most recognizable for her role in the Charlie's Angels reboot (and the show 'Athena' & movie 'Thanatos' <\---how cool is that)‼️

Now don't be mad at me y'all, like I said this pick was a CRAZY CLOSE 2ND, like 99.99999/100, like really, really hard, she even looks like her....but Ms. Aubrey Plaza was my 2nd‼️ Isn't she gorgeous😫

**The best scene for me to watch would definitely be the moment Artemis loaned Persephone the freakum dress (I loved that side of her). Or any moment a man tries to come in the house, that’d be fun I bet!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Like? (:
> 
> Next up…Athena!


	4. Athena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Athena!

I feel like you are going to like my Athena pick, but like Artemis, I have more than one (I'm tripping I know). At the end of the day Athena's characteristics including her wisdom, enthusiasm, love of family and bubbly-ness made this a bit easier. Between both ladies only one gave me ALL the feels. I don't think the creator said explicitly if Athena was apart of a LGBTQ or her mythical version of it (how fun would that be?!) and I didn't want to offend anyone, so I didn't put too much of my factoring on sexuality for ANY CHARACTER-but moreso who I thought could pull it off the best. I get excited to see Athena, and desperately want to see more of her-especially her interactions with Hades (they're so cute!). I chose this person because they make me feel the same way Athena does, excited, a little giddy, and they are just the embodiment of unproblematic so without further ado my pick for the Wisdom Goddess herself is....ANNE HATHAWAY‼️‼️‼️best known (to me at least) as my forever Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi of Genovia‼️

My other pick was none other than Ms. Keira Knightley!

**Like I said earlier I need to see more of her, but any moments with Hades or Zeus would be most interesting!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...Thanatos!


	5. Thanatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Thanatos!

I don’t know about y’all but Thanatos is working my nervesss-UHH like just find somewhere to sit down please‼️🙄 He is just so messy it makes me itch, but bold as h*ll because you have to have some cohones to sleep (even almost) with your bosses girl...AT WORK‼️ Anyway because of his balls-iness I chose an actor who could pull that off with ease. It was hard because other than being a high key a-hole, I didn’t have very much to go on. I figured if Minthe was doing him he had to be good looking (clearly not better than Hades tho) and if he hadn’t been caught scheming yet he had to have at least some smarts. But in this pick I wanted someone who could give me nose halfway in the air, while thinking they’re playing it cool—this is why I chose DANIEL HENNEY‼️‼️‼️ best known for his role in X-MEN Origins: Wolverine, and Big Hero 6.

My runner up was just as close as previous picks & low key if you add a man bun I think Justin Baldoni would nail it‼️

**Definitely any moment when he’s one of the girlfriends, or Minthe’s and his breakup would give me some satisfaction!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...Hestia!


	6. Hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Hestia!

I’m still mad at Hestia for taking me and Persephone’s coat but I want to see more and more of her. My indecisive self had a 2nd draft pick for the Goddess as well but I’m sure y’all will forgive me. One thing I love about our 3 traitor Goddesses is they still all look fantastic, agelessness has its benefits ok?!😜 And that has to be one of my favorite things about this story and you guy’s fics, in that it allows us to play around but still see everyone as somewhat age appropriate. When I see Hestia I get the same "mothering" vibes I get from Demeter but seemingly much more soft; and I think this pick conveys that perfectly and let’s be real HESTIA.GOT.BODY.....which is why I chose...DASCHA POLANCO‼️‼️‼️ best known for Orange is the New Black.

My runner up was the stunning Ms. Salma Hayek‼️

  
**I would most want to see her take my and Persephone’s coat (just to make sure I wasn’t tripping, I want to see it in living color) AND her face when we steal that b**** back! I imagine it’d look like the pic I chose for her!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all LOOOVE IT! So I won't even ask (;
> 
> Up next...Eros!


	7. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Eros!

Eros is just the best! He’s just so sensitive (obviously), so perceptive, and so in tune with those he cares about. Even though pretty much all of this starts with him, you can’t help but love him, and how there he is for his cinnamon roll *sigh*. This pick was HARD that I actually ended up with 3‼️ I wanted someone that was just so lovable, that you just know you would get along with them right off the bat. A dude that can whoop some ass if need be, hold you and make you feel safe, be that gushy (male) girlfriend we all need sometimes, or cry platonically on the roof with you. I love that Eros can hardly sort out his own troubles but he has been there for Persephone every step of the way. I love their scenes and the brotherly/sisterly relationship they have and he respects her enough to take his cues from her with how to help her cope. This was actually one of the harder picks because I also needed a good counterpart for Psyche as well, someone who could find a happy medium in a romanticised oblivion so after chewing on it and going back and forth a dozen times for my beloved Eros I chose…ROSS BUTLER‼️‼️‼️ best known for his work in Netflix’s 13 Reasons Why and TATBILB: PS I Still Love You.

My 2nd & 3rd were the adorable Noah Centineo and the suave debonaire Henry Golding. I decided that Ross was somehow a fantastic go between for Eros when up against my runner ups. Noah I think could do great with all things Persephone, and Henry I thought would be perfect when it came to all things Psyche (Plus Henry could have fit almost ANY other character, and I wanted each to feel exclusively perfect). Ross was just able to embody both aspects and I think he would make the cutest son to my Ares/Aphrodite pick *wink😜 wink😜*

**Have to Have to HAVE TO see Eros & Psyche’s cuddling moment! Or any interaction with his parents would be great!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you like it, you just gotta let it marinate...😏
> 
> Up next...Hera‼️


	8. Hera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...HERA!

I think we all have a little Hera in us, I believe within every woman lies a BAD B****‼️‼️ Hera is THEE BADDEST, & this pick has no 2nd because I NAILED IT‼️ I wanted someone who could give me the beauty, the brains, the bawwwdy, and the ’TUDE‼️ I needed the pick to be able to be soft, humorous (eventually), and a little intimidating. This pick wrote the book on RBF and I just love to see her in any and everything, she is just so talented and I can picture her in every story you guys write about Hera, and every frame she graces on webtoon. I hope you guys loooove this pick as much as I do, ladies & nymphs the incomparably stunning Ms. ROSE BYRNE‼️‼️‼️Best known for Bridesmaids, Spy, Instant Family, X-Men Origins, and just everything good in film AHHHHH‼️‼️‼️

**Honestly I would be satisfied just seeing Rose in all these glorious outfits, the ‘Faux Persephone’ scene with Demeter & her ordering a drink would be fun (wouldn’t exactly be her though I guess.....huh🧐....anyway) or definitely her sitting somewhere going through her best reasoning of who Persephone should marry and hearing why everyone’s a bad match would be hilarious.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just picture the crown GAH‼️‼️
> 
> Up next...Hecate!


	9. Hecate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Hecate!

Hecate is everything I aspire to be‼️ She’s stylish, she’s a professional shopper, and she can work a BAYANG‼️ I love her, and I love how she can be the 2nd most powerful person in the underworld, and still be a friend when our BBD King needs one. I’m so happy he’s had her to help take care of him all this time, and is clearly able to release the reins when needed, Her pick is capable of being strong, firm, a little scary, and sexy in the best way, cause lets face it Hecate is fine as hell😜. Hecate (subtle as it may be) is the power behind the powerful and I hope to see more and more of that as the story progresses. I made this pick based on the movie 300: Rise of an Empire because this actress gave me the vibes I think we would have gotten from Hecate in the earlier days. That being said without further ado the sexy goddess herself….Ms. EVA GREEN‼️‼️‼️ Best known for the 300 sequel as well as Penny Dreadful.

My runner up was VERYYYY CLOSE on all points and she's funny as all get out, but Eva just stood too far out, but give it up for the gorgeous Yvonne Orji!

**Dude come on I mean that reporter scene 👁 was just everything! But watching her walk the halls of the corporation striking fear into the hearts of those that are unfortunate enough to hear the nearing clack of her stilletos would be sooooo satisfying🥰**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone isn't Queen yet...bow down B******!!
> 
> Up next...Aphrodite!


	10. Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Aphrodite!

NOWWWWWW this was one pick I could not screw up!! I needed beauty personified! I don't really see how this pick could get jealous of anybody, but I guess chile🙄. I think she could pull off the freaky angle, the best friend to her child, the messiness, the attitude and certainly but above all the INTOXICATING BEAUTY that is our dear Aphrodite!! Yes I gave multiple photos to the GODDESS HERSELF....Ms. ROBYN RIHANNA FENTY‼️‼️‼️Best known for Battleship, and being Robyn Rihanna Fenty❤️🤗❤️🤗

**Whew just let me look at her, but a little more mother & son scheming wouldn’t hurt me AT ALL‼️ Or definitely some FaceTime with Psyche‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Ares!
> 
> (This is one couple whose onlyfans I would pay big $$$ to see chile😫)


	11. Ares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Ares! 😈

ALL RIGHT Y’ALL‼️ Next up is ARESSSSS‼️ There are so many fine men I could have chosen, but my Ares pick had to be more than just fine, I wanted that “age appropriate” feel, that devilishly weakening smile😏, a strong counterpart for my Aphrodite pick, and someone who could pull of the annoying big brother/dad/daddy (wink😜wink😜) vibes all at once. I also gave a small nod to R&H’s Cinderella (starring Brandy & Whitney Houston). Up until about 10 years old that movie really had me believing a Black woman and White man made an Asian baby, and I wanted to slide that little slice of my childhood innocence in there (lol sue me🥴). This pick was almost eclipsed by Mr. Theo James, but he just seemed far too suited to Apollo, and I felt this pick could better pull off the slight wisdom of Godhood that comes with age, the attitude that comes with being the God of War, and the perfectly suited lover to his Beautiful Goddess. Also I cannot get him and my Persephone pick (coming soon🤗) out of my head‼️ Without further ado the God of War himself…MR. HENRY CAVILL‼️‼️‼️Best known for Man of Steel and Netflix's The Witcher.

**OnlyFans‼️ OnlyFans‼️ OnlyFans‼️ I need my Ares/Aphrodite picks in the same room‼️ Also any Ares/Persephone time would just be the beez-knees‼️ (Hades has to be there to witness it too, I like jealous Hades😈)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie you would subscribe to an Aphrodite/Ares onlyfans😏
> 
> Up next...Amphitrite!


	12. Amphitrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Amphitrite!

So most of my Amphitrite ideas come from you guys fics, and I want to see more of her because one she is gorgeous, and such a mystery to me at this point, and two the Queen vibes are so strong with this one and I want to see her in her royal role, the same way we see Hera in Olympus and will soon see Persephone in the Underworld. Because I am deprived of this Queenly beauty🥺 I thought it fitting I cast someone who I also need to see wayyyy more of‼️ I love this actress, she is a classic beauty, she looks like the subject of so many love stories and poems, the perfect mix of a siren and queen…..presenting Her Majesty Queen of the SEAS....PRIYANKA CHOPRA‼️‼️‼️Best known for Quantico and Baywatch.

I did have a 2nd pick for Amphitrite, a repeat pick actually of the stunning Ms. Yvonne Orji, but like Henry Golding there were just so many roles I could see her in and I wanted each pick to feel unique, which brought me to Ms. Chopra.

**Haven’t seen near enough of her but the way you guys write for her, I would love to see the 2 elder queens mentoring our Cinnamon Roll, or day in the life of our luxe queens‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me do you Love It?!
> 
> Up next...Hebe!


	13. Hebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Hebe!

So next up is the adorable Hebe, and while this pick will be a liiiiiittle different than others, I think everybody will appreciate the thought behind it‼️ So while I absolutely LOOOVEEE fictional casting, casting children is sooooo hard😫, there seems to be very few, they grow up so fast, its hard to remember kids in most movies, and by the time they have some recognition they're older and are on their way to having a Nickelodeon/Disney show for pre-teens🥴. So for the lovely Hebe, I'm choosing an actress that was formally a child actress, aaand this is all pretend anyway so you guys can handle it I'm sure. This young lady has done some amazing work, I'm excited to see more from her and there was one performance in particular that made me feel I had to time travel to make this pick‼️ So for the cutie pie herself, I have chosen the young(er) & lovely...CHLOE GRACE MORETZ‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her work in Carrie and Dark Shadows (<\--personal favorite)

**Awwww man I would love to see little H and Hera doting on Ares upon his return, pissing their dad/hubby off to no end🤣 & I def need to see this underage bartender in action LOL.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just A-DOR-A-BLE‼️
> 
> Up Next...Thetis!🙄


	14. Thetis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Thetis!

At this point I don't really know what to make of Thetis other than she's a bad friend, manipulative, and feeds in the worst instincts of others, I may be wrong...but whatevs‼️🤗. I made this pick based on a **character** this actress played that I COULD NOT STAND, like literally no matter how hard I tried‼️Alternatively I really like this actress, she is so pretty, and funny, and gives me so many Certified Hollywood Diva Vibes‼️ She just pulls b**** off so well dude frfr...so for the very messy Thetis, I chose the very hot ELIZABETH GILLIES‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her role in Victorious & Netflix's Dynasty.

**I definitely need some Hera/Thetis face time, also I need to see Elizabeth in that 2-piece sweater outfit thingie (I wanted that photo but couldn’t find it😞, guess it's too early) she’s annoying but smoking hot, plus I need to see this ‘treat 'em mean/ keep 'em keen’ theory put into action by the "expert".......you know?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messy as hell, but she bad tho!
> 
> Up next...Zeus!


	15. Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Zeus!

For the 1st and like only time in this work we have a TIEEE‼️ As hard as my Hades pick was I still managed to pick a winner, but Zeus has presented the most confounding challenge, so much so I had to tie them up! I wish I could have made a decision but this is just for fun so I'll live. I hope you guys will tell me who you see as the better pick, because I just don't know y'all🥴. The 1st pick I chose because like Zeus he's able to pull of the frat boy trope, but also the temperamental nature I have a feeling we'll soon see from our King of the Gods, he's incredibly handsome, has a devilish smile, and he is almost the perfect match for my Hera pick‼️ My 2nd pick EVERYBODY should know, he's incredibly handsome himself, a "whoo-er of women" even when he's doing nothing, funny when he's not trying to be, and I definitely feel he can pull of the "sleaze ball you love to hate" persona that is Zeus. Unfortunately I weighted looks, acting, height, hair, eyes, voice--anything you can think of and just could not come to a decision so unless they fight it out to the death they're tied🙃. Please give it up for a sleaze ball King with a heart of gold-maybe? Mr. PATRICK WILSON‼️‼️‼️ & Mr. NIKOLAJ COSTER-WALDAU‼️‼️‼️ Best known for their work in Aquaman & Game of Thrones respectively!

**The only Zeus scene I would NEED to see would be his offering of Persephone to Hades, that cannot be a lighthearted conversation. I need the shock value of the suggestion, the fleeting contemplation on Hades part—and possible regret. All of it, that would be a kickass moment. YESSS‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me guys, what do you think!
> 
> Up next...Hermes!


	16. Hermes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Hermes!

I just looove Hermes, ( a little oblivious maybe) but I love the lengths he went to to protect Persephone, remembering her birthday, cheering her up, it's just refreshing to have these male characters that care for her in one way or another. Hermes is clearly multi-faceted and that's why I ended up with 2 runner ups that I could just see bringing Hermes to life. It was a little bit trickier because for some reason hairstyle plays a big part for me in these picks (idk why, just does😕). I made this pick because I just like to watch his work, I am a big fan, he embodies comedy, anger, lovesick, sadness, and sex appeal-effortlessly if you ask me. I really think he could match the energy we get from Hermes who dominates the frames he's in, and the affection. Even without LO I think a Greek mythology film would do well to give this person a look, that's why for the role of Hermes I chose.....SAM CLAFLIN‼️‼️‼️ Best known for his work in the Hunger Games, and Me Before You.

My 2nd & 3rd picks were Shia Labeouf & Robbie Amell! I have been in love with Shia since Even Stevens and he definitely had the energy, and seemingly good heartedness that Hermes has but Sam just kind of hit the nail on the head, and I low-key can't accept him wanting to date other people...even in a movie🤗. I also reallllllyyy like Robbie, he's handsome as all get out, and has GREAT comedic timing in the projects I've seen him in and he definitely could bring that "jacked" energy to the role I think but that was about as far as I could see it. They both deserve the honorable mention I think!

**I want to see the skinny dipping of course! Not for the nakedness though, but I like when Persephone is happy and carefree with men who do care about her. I love the innocence of their relationship, also again the lengths he went to to protect her....the plotting between him and Demeter would be so juicyyyyy‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really weird to do, who would you pick!
> 
> Up next...Demeter!


	17. Demeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Demeter!

Other than my Hades & Persephone picks, I am the most sensitive about my Demeter pick‼️ THIS IS MY FAVORITE ACTRESS PERIOD‼️ She was bound to make her appearance at some point in this casting. I love everything she has ever, done, said, wore, don't matter to me‼️ Demeter has been working the totality of my nerves, I can't stand helicopter parenting, strictness or whatever you call it, HOWEVER, I do understand it, she is a mother, she's seen too much and she only wants to protect her daughter from a world she's had centuries to form an opinion on. That's a tall order especially when everyone wants a piece of your child and you only want to protect them. Even knowing all this Demeter still works my nerves, so I wanted an actress who (like I said earlier) can do anything and everything and not change my love for her❤️🤗. Demeter is incredibly gorgeous, strong, a bit mysterious, and just woman in her own way. Her grace, class, and beauty have made this an extremely easy pick for me, I did end up with two and it was actually almost close but this actress just transcends any pick I could have made......so give it up for my fave the INCOMPARABLE MS. REGINA KING‼️‼️‼️ Best known for being one of the Queens of my heart lol😂, as well as her work in If Beale Street Could Talk, Watchmen, This Christmas, The Boondocks, 7 Seconds & on & on & on‼️ (Congrats to Regina on her Emmy Win as well‼️).

I'm gonna hold my 2nd pick for Demeter, only because I did end up recasting her‼️

**The Demeter and Zeus scenes would be helllaaaaaa interesting, also the scenes with her sisters would be something to get into I think. Personally I've had enough of Demeter & Persephone (webtoon Demeter needs no help in that department).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I'm sensitive, but what do you think!?
> 
> Up next...Daphne!


	18. Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Daphne!

So yea I like Daphne, I hate the predicament she doesn't even know she's in, but she's clearly a kindhearted and cheery person..or...nymph. It's kind of hard to not like her, she's cute like Persephone, nice like her, and a little innocent. I made this pick because this actress kind of gives me the same vibes, she has had a few problematic things pop up in her life but I appreciate how she handles it. She's a breath of fresh air, and fun to watch no doubt. I did have a 2nd pick for Daphne, and I initially wanted Daphne and Persephone to look alike but decided against it because why?! I also didn't want to give you guys too big a hint on my Persephone pick but I can't help myself (If you think you know just **pleaseeeeeee wait a little bit longer before you guess‼️** 😫). So you guys give it up for the stunning Ms. GINA RODRIGUEZ‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her work in the outstanding Jane the Virgin and Miss Bala.

My 2nd pick for Daphne was the lovely Ms. Andy Allo‼️ I think Daphne's ears would be so effing cute on her, I just can't stand it😫😫‼️

**My pick for Daphne is really good at tear-jerking facial expressions (trust me), so I'd love to see Daphne comforting Persephone, or coming to realization about her nefarious beau.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Minthe!


	19. Minthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT plan to post so many in one day but I am sooooooo bored, I'm all caught up on you guy's work, and I have NO self control‼️ I still have a few tucked away but looks like we'll be finishing pretty soon‼️‼️ Plus I hate suspense lol😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Minthe!🙄

This chick gives me STOMACH ACHES‼️ (Josh Nichols voice😂)....I really tried to put her in that good person, just not good for him category, but she's making it impossible‼️ She almost had me in her frames where she contemplated life as Queen of the Underworld, but that was short lived🙄. Maybe we'll get a better side of her later on but we pretty much know how that will eventually end. Personally I feel she's too far gone, but that's the beauty of redemption, it's for those who need it. As mentioned earlier every casting is someone who I admire or whose work I appreciate, so I'm never going to cast someone I don't like just because I don't like the character. I like this actress, and I wish we could see more of her, because she's kind of gone missing recently, so if by chance some famous casting director runs across my dream cast please consider her cause I think she'd rock it🤗‼️ Tell me how you feel about the very sexy Ms. FREIDA PINTO‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her work in Slumdog Millionaire and The Immortals!

**Since there is so much material to hate on her, I would like to see my Minthe pick either going back through the realization that she could have been queen, or her noticing Persephone was on her cereal box that was funny as hell‼️**

***Y'all peep the pomegranates on the table lmao. Yes that's the only reason she got multiple photos😂.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Poseidon!


	20. Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LAST ONE FOR TODAY‼️ I'm forreal.....or am I😜.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Poseidon!

Poseidon is dope man, I love him in the story, I love how you all portray him, we would be friends frfr. He just has a winning personality‼️ I made this pick for the same reasons I love Poseidon we would be friends in real life, I just know it‼️ This pick you all know, and I bet you're all going to say "I knew it" cause it's low-key obvious. This pick has IMPECCABLE comedic timing and is a treat to watch in anything he does, plus I needed a "fun" brother and he just screams good time‼️ Funnily enough hair played a very little part in this pick, considering how much I thought I gave it to other picks, but some people just have "the look" ya know. I did have two other picks but one may have been too on the nose and the other I felt I just couldn't pull the trigger, because I only loved him opposite my Amphitrite pick and that just didn't carry him to the finish line. So without further ado the pick I'm sure everybody could have guessed...Mr. CHRIS HEMSWORTH‼️‼️‼️ Best known as the God of Thunder (lol) THOR, and more recently Extraction!

My runner ups were the INCREDIBLY SEXY Jason Mamoa & Gerard Butler.....Whewwww it really should be a crime to look that good🥴. I really think Jason could do a great job, honestly, it was just something holding me back, he may have been too perfect if that makes sense lol idk. Gerard my forever King Leonidas lol, he didn't really hit too many points for me, he definitely seems like a party animal, but honestly I just wanted to marry him off to my Amphitrite pick-I just really thought they looked good together. Sadly that's not enough, but he's still so nice to look at so enjoy.😜

**We don't have enough Poseidon (cues whining) and I know I said he's my fun brother but I think war days Poseidon would be great to see, or him dudebro-ing all over the 3 Kingdoms would suffice‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Rhea!


	21. ALMOST THERE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY‼️ Getting down to the main event‼️

I hope you guys have enjoyed the work so far, this was my first time and it's been a blast‼️ I hope you guys will go back through and check out the end of each chapter for a small idea of what scenes I would like to see each pick do the most‼️ It really brings everything alive for me and honestly why I did this in the 1st place‼️‼️‼️ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** feel free to tell me your fave scenes, or which pick could do it better maybe‼️ **NOW** **GO GO GO** ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still up next...Rhea!


	22. Rhea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Rhea!

Alright so for Rhea like a few other picks, I only had very few frames to go on alongside the wonderful work you guys do‼️ It’s obvious she cares very much for her children and is likely to be forlorn without them. I went back and forth with this pick because this actress may be the same age if not younger than her “sons” but this is fiction, they are ageless, and it’s not gonna happen anyway🥴. At first I wanted to do an older actor like my Cronus pick but there was something about keeping the women mature but having that sense of “mysterious beauty in the woods” feeling, that comes with a more youthful face, that I couldn’t shake. That is not to say my 2nd & 3rd picks weren't **ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS** ‼️ These picks were very closely ranked I could just see one in the frames of Rhea we have so far better than the others. Plus I would not mind seeing this actress and my pick for her tyrant husband working on a project together soon. This pick was also my close 2nd for Demeter but Regina just had that ' ** _Je ne sais_ _quoi'_**....that is why for mother Rhea I chose the radiant…Ms. KERRY WASHINGTON‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her work as the fixer herself Olivia Pope as well Ray, and more recently Netflix’s American Son.

My 2nd & 3rd picks were the lovely Kate Winslet & Angela Bassett! I looove Kate Winslett and I thought she would nail the grieving mother, I tear up just thinking about it honestly, I just couldn't see her with my Cronus pick in the end, didn't feel right, and as much as I adore the wonderful Angela Bassett she too seemed like an uninteresting match for Cronus, and it wouldn't feel believable watching her have to give up her children as much. Honestly all I could think about was the limo scene from 'What's Love Got To Do With It'😳.

.

**We only have a few shots from Rhea anyway, but I think seeing Ms. Washington portray her after having Aidoneus taken away and her reaction to that, seeing Rhea's grieving process before she has Poseidon would be something I imagine. Or even their short time together as mother & son would probably be extremely emotional.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Cronus! (oooohhh 😦)


	23. Cronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Cronus!

While it was easier to cast younger women in these immortal roles, for some reason the men had to have some distinction about them and Cronus was far more ancient than his children and I needed him to look like it (just an itty bitty bit👌🏿). So that made it incredibly hard to give credence to his looks in the webtoon and his agelessness. I didn’t want him to look hella old but pretty good for someone who was eons old, fatherly-ish🙃, rugged from the war, etc etc. The most distinctive thing about Cronus (even though this is a webtoon) was his voice, its clearly frightening, booming, rich and powerful and I knew I couldn’t let looks hang me up, because it just wasn’t that important to this pick for me to anchor it there. I also take into account how EVERY COUPLE LOOKS TOGETHER, and its really frustrating when you can see this person with that person, and forget they have to also interact with another person. For an example into my frustration as much as I loved Henry Golding for Eros he only made sense as Psyche’s man, not really Persephone’s friend and certainly not Aphrodite/Ares’ son. When it came to Rhea’s pick I needed someone who could do strong but moreso ‘internally’ if that makes sense. Rhea was clearly abused, and tormented and I wanted someone who looked like they would be scared of their husband, but also do what they can to appease him. At the end of the day this pick can bring not only what we see but what they say to life and I know without a shadow of a doubt he would be **PHENOMENAL**. That is why for the most fearsome tyrant we have ever known.....I chose LIAM NEESON‼️‼️‼️ Best known for being Liam Neeson of course🤗, as well as his work in the Taken series, and Clash/Wrath of the Titans‼️

I’m going to give an honorable mention to Steven Pasquale, he wasn’t really a contender, for like 2 secs maybe. He was much closer in looks, but like I said Cronus was just wayyy too substantive to leave it there. I enjoy the projects he’s done so far, but he didn’t really look like he could father, let alone ‘grandfather’ a single pick. I just wasn’t getting those scary, tyrant vibes. He has worked with Kerry Washington in the past and I liked their chemistry, however it just wasn’t enough. Still ❤️ you Steven‼️

**When it comes to Cronus, I would definitely like to see his fall, I need all the drama from the end of his reign🥴 or a closer look into his & Rhea’s relationship would be crazy interesting.....how did they spend their eons I wonder🤔‼️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next...Our most fearsome King Hades‼️


	24. Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is...Hades!

I can almost feel y’all shaking your heads no with my most controversial pick (at least I think so🤷🏿). Now I know it’s emphasized how much hades looks like his father but words cannot express how much I don’t care because this pick is it for me. And honestly if you tilt your head to the right, squint your left eye, close your fist, hold your right ear, cross your fingers, wiggle your toes and cough into your elbow—you can kind of see a little father & son play going on😂. But no seriously I have tremendous respect for this actor, I love how he doesn’t just go for any role, he’s methodical, private, and a very moving artist. I wanted him older than Persephone, obviously, but also her seemingly complete opposite. As dark and lovely as he is, I knew he could pull off Hades brooding nature—however, the heart eyed Hades😍 we’ve come to love seemed like it would be a bit of a challenge. Fortunately, I have so much faith in this pick I just know he could pull it off and do so **extremely well.** And to be honest I am **FAR MORE INTERESTED** in the darker side of Hades.I did have a 2nd pick who I thought would embody our lovesick King just perfectly, but up against his brothers I needed someone a bit more methodical and brooding in nature and not just in their acting, so I had to go with my gut. Now I do have a feeling no one will agree with me but you guys have stuck with me this long so I’m gonna do it anyway🤗. All that said I hope you all will give some true fan consideration to Mr. MICHAEL FASSBENDER‼️‼️‼️ Best known for his work in X-Men series & 300 & Inglorious Basterds, etc, etc‼️

My 2nd pick for our BBD was the very handsome Eric Winter, who I HAD PICKED FIRST‼️ Seriously, no lie, up until midway of starting this work I had Eric in my back pocket, but X-Men came on one night and Michael got to walking and talking and just looking like he look🥰 and I immediately whipped out my iPad and made the switch. I have this fascination with the frames that show the back of Hades head & neck, I just can’t get over how attractive it looks, then that hair I just GAHHH‼️ (Clears throat) Excuse me😌, as much as I wanted a Hades twin I just had to hang that hope up and stick to my guns in the end. I realllllly like Eric and I have seen him pull off romance, austerity, and just general all out sexiness with ease. I just trusted Michael’s ability a bit more to give us the darker natured Hades and honestly I could see Eric as a more happier & balanced future Hades. Though if it makes anyone feel any better it was as close as atoms I SWEAR‼️🤗

**I don't even have an exact scene I would need to see Michael do, but a day in the life of Hades would be cool, just his monotonous routine would be kinda dope I think, the drinking, smoking, cruising around town, running his fingers through his hair and then maybe, just maybe the moment when all the monotony is broken up when he spots his Queen. (I just gave myself goosebumps** 😦‼️ **). I also wouldn't be mad at an Ares/Persephone/Hades triangle🤗.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but CERTAINLY not least...The Bringer of Death: PERSEPHONE‼️


	25. Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well THIS IS IT‼️ I just want to thank all of you so much, I didn't think I'd get 20 people to check me out, but over 1000 was awesome‼️ I defer to all of you guys, I love this fandom soooo much, I love you guys work so much, you don't even know how much creativity you stirred in me to be able to do this‼️ Please believe me when I say it would have been IMPOSSIBLE if didn't stay up day and night reading and re-reading all the wonderful work you guys do‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lastly....Persephone!

Well we are at the end of the road, went by so fast **(cause I can’t control myself🙃)** but thank you for sticking with me‼️ My Persephone pick is unique in that I have yet to see many works from this young lady. BUT I saw a photo of her and IMMEDIATELY I saw my DREAM Persephone. This ENTIRE WORK started with this **ONE** photo and the other ideas kept pouring in until I just had to get them out‼️ The hair, the face, the smile—all of it was just BEYOND PERFECT in my eyes. I feel kind of bad that I have so little to recommend her on aside from looks but take it from a professional shopper, **‘sometimes you gotta make the shoe fit’** 🥴. The little bit of her work I have been able to see though was fantastic, she has a winners smile, a very demure and bashful air about her—that somehow is very bouncy at the same time. Her acting leaves no doubt in my mind she can pull off our adorably terrifying leading lady‼️ I had the opportunity to catch her in a GMA interview and her voice just oozes with a very ‘honey-like’ quality, that would make Persephone’s lines just tug on your heartstrings😏. Of all the picks I feel she looks most like Persephone, she has the curves, honestly just a natural beauty, with the freshness that I love so much in Persephone🥰. Those eyes look like they can convey the first crush jitters, the immense sadness, the fearful naiveté, the excitedness that comes with the newness of everything , and so much more‼️ She definitely has a magnetic nature about her, that is sure to ensnare our King of the Underworld‼️ That is why for my last and MOST PERFECT pick, the pick that started it all‼️‼️ THE GORGEOUS….Ms. KIERSEY CLEMONS‼️‼️‼️ Best known for her work in DOPE and most recently Antebellum‼️

I did not want to do a 2nd pick but I would be remised if I didn’t mention I briefly considered the lovely Ms. Logan Browning who I love and can’t wait to see in season 4 of ‘Dear White People’ (check it out on Netflix‼️). She didn’t quite hit on all my points, but still she is a joy to watch, she absolutely gorgeous☺️ and extremely talented. I needed someone who could shock us with how much strength they have underneath and Logan just didn’t look like a girl you try like that even surface-wise👀, hence the loss of shock factor. Also there was no way after seeing the photo of Kiersey I could change my mind, it just gave me all the satisfaction of the ‘last puzzle piece’, wouldn’t you agree‼️

I want to see Persephone's act of wrath‼️ Point.Blank.PERIODTTT‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYYY WE'RE DONE‼️  
> Thanks You Guys‼️  
> Off to make another Dream Cast🤗‼️✌🏿


End file.
